The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that cosmetics are care and cleaning compositions that are generally used to enhance the appearance or odor of body parts. The composition can include mixtures of chemical compounds that are derived from natural sources or synthetic chemicals.
Typically, a pump can be used to dispense cosmetics, soaps, and compositions. The pump is configured to displace the composition by mechanical action that creates a vacuum. A cosmetic dispenser may be at type of pump that, when manipulated or triggered appropriately, yields the composition in the connected container. It can be manually operated by means of a pump-action spout.
Often, multiple different cosmetic compositions must be used simultaneously to achieve a desired result. This requires accessing multiple containers and pump mechanisms to access the desired cosmetic compositions.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.